


Type of Hero

by TiramisuSumi (KadotaKyohei)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bunch of Weebs with their TV tropes, Other, They're so silly, antics, haha they're up to their usual nonsense, no ships, van gang, who doesn't admire Kadota Kyohei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadotaKyohei/pseuds/TiramisuSumi
Summary: The Van Gang have a heated debate on what type of hero Kyohei Kadota is, much to his chagrin.





	Type of Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as something to submit for an application for the DRRR Zine but I felt like posting since it's been far too long. Hope you like it!

Kyohei Kadota was someone known to many in Ikebukuro, and was regarded with intense admiration

A respectable leader, an intuitive guy, and a noble hero to boot.

Tch. 

How was it that people got this nonsense inside their heads?

If you asked him, he was just a guy at best, a gangster at worst, and in the middle, a guy who enjoyed a fair fight. 

So how Karisawa and Yumasaki got to talking about how “heroic” he was, he didn’t know. He really should have guessed, though, considering these back and forth arguments were their “thing.” Even when it’s about him, he still didn’t understand it.

It was a hot, sort of lazy day, with nothing particularly going on. The otaku duo had just gotten back, and Togusa was still out (Ruri merch lines were long, huh?). Kadota had decided to forgo browsing some of the books like he usually did for a quiet, peaceful nap.

Those never lasted very long, did they?

“Dotachin should be considered a hero, plain and simple, Yumacchi!” Erika, hands on her hips, pouts towards her friend.

“No one said he shouldn’t be a hero, Karisawa! It’s just that he’s more of an anti-hero than just a ‘hero.” Walker folds his arms, not looking too pleased himself.

“Well, you’re the one calling him an anti-hero! No _anti_ , only hero!”

“But Kadota’s been a part of several gangs, that puts him into the anti-hero zone!”

“Who said being a gang member made someone an bad guy? Dotachin is a great person, even when in a gang he’s considerate! He helps people! Don’t you remember when we hit the slasher with the van? And he was going after Anri again? Dotachin was going to step in, bare-handed! Oh, oh, and when Mikapon almost got stabbed back when the Dollars meeting happened! He’s a hero!” She points dramatically, just barely touching Walker’s nose. 

“But tropes don’t care for whether his intentions are good or not! Just because he has the moral code of a hero, doesn’t mean who he is changes. That’s the whole point of Anti-hero! To be an unconventional hero!”

“But Dotachin is enough of a hero that it outweighs any part of ‘anti-ness’ that would be! He’s too good to be just an anti-hero! It should be changed! Just because you’re a gangster, doesn’t make you a bad person! You can still be a hero so long as your intentions are good and you fight honorable. Anti-heroes are more for heroes who do good things with the idea of glory and other selfish things in mind!”

“But you can have an honor code and still be an anti-hero! C’mon, Karisawa, you know this!”

“Oi, you guys.” Kadota attempted to interject

“But Dotachin’s not fit for the anti-hero role!” 

“Oi.” A bit more sternly.

“He’s not in a traditional hero role, making him an anti-hero!”

**“Shut up, you two!”** Kadota shouts, jumping out of his seat a bit to look at the pair of idiots he calls friends. “What the hell are you guys talking about, I’m just a thug—”

“Hah, see!” Walker cheers and Kadota glares for a second in silence, before continuing

“Let me finish, Yumasaki. I’m just a thug. Nothin’ ‘bout being a hero. I don’t want a title, nor do I want to be called a hero, to begin with. I’m just a guy.”

“See, Yumacchi, only a hero can be this humble!” Karisawa beamed. 

“That doesn’t change anything! A thug is a thug and a hero who’s a thug is an anti-hero!” Walker points.

And so their bickering continued.

Kadota, unable to stop them, slumped back into his seat as they kept going, his head starting to throb and his embarrassment rising. Was his face slightly warm…? Gah… how could these guys think like this? No matter how many times he said it, no one paid attention. At best he would consider himself the leader of this small group, but even that wasn’t the case. He was more their keeper if he had to choose a title. He didn’t need to be put up on a pedestal like this. 

“Oi.”

And suddenly they were interrupted again, this time, by a different voice. Opening the trunk to his van, Togusa put his stuff in his “designated merch corner”.

_‘Ah, finally… someone somewhat normal.’_ Kadota sighed, relieved and feeling not so alone. 

“What if he’s a folk hero? I mean, considering what a legend he is across the Dollars, don’t you think that counts for something?” Togusa leaned in, holding the frame of the trunk as he nonchalantly stretched and cracked his back.

Apparently, he has opinions on the matter too, huh?

What a betrayal.

The shock was clearly plastered on the face of Erika and Walker, because for the first time in a while, they went silent.

“...”

“...”

“. . .”

“AAAAAAAAH!!!” Erika shrieked, grabbing Walker’s shoulder and shook him “How could we not think of that?!” Walker, meanwhile, opened his mouth, closed it again, and then held his chin as he began to speak for real this time.

“Togusa, you make a good point, but I still believe that ‘anti-hero’ fits Kadota best!”

“I’m not here to argue, I just wanted to throw in my two cents.” Togusa shrugged

“You weren’t supposed to add to the flames of this nonsense.” Kadota tutted in response, disappointed. “How’d you even know what they were talking about?

“Yeah, well, whether some people see you as a hero or not, ain’t your choice, Kadota. So deal with it. And check your phone. You called me.” Kadota fished his phone from his pocket and found that he indeed called Togusa. Togusa closes the trunk and walks back around as he does this.

“Ah shit, sorry man.” Kadota ends the call as Togusa sits back down. 

“Nah, no problem, thought it was funny. They’re so loud I’m surprised no one said anything to you guys.”

“Aha! That’s it!” Erika perks up and flips her phone open.

“Ah? What’s _it_?” Kadota asks with a quirked brow towards her, while the other two look at her quizzically. 

“I’m gonna post this to the Dollars forum and see what everyone else says-!”

“Oi! Don’t you dare!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say if I were brave enough I'd write a sequel with the whole cast's opinions but I'm not that strong. See you in 3 years lmao sorry y'all


End file.
